The switcharoo
by RenaRyuuguchan123
Summary: Link and Deidara are living their normal lives in their worlds when one day they mysteriously... Switch places?


** Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction! And this time it isn't parody or whatever.. This is an adventure humor. Hope you all enjoy my 2nd fanfiction! I might continue my other one and make a new one too! ( This new ones gonna be gay though... I just know it.. )**

Once upon a time there was a land known as hyrule. A land where there is a great power called the triforce. The triforce is made of 3 powers. The triforce of Wisdom, The triforce of courage, and the triforce of power. Each of the pieces of the triforce belong to a certain individual in the land of Hyrule.

There's the princess of Hyrule who holds the triforce of wisdom, The great evil being Ganondorf holds the triforce of power. And of course the known hero of Hyrule named Link holds the triforce of courage. Whenever Ganondorf tries to take the princess Zelda or worse steal both the other two triforces from the two indiviudals, Link always stops him with the power of the master sword. Ganondorf has been sealed not long ago and now Hyrule is in peace when the hero Link is about to go to bed in his humble home for another day of his typical "hero" life..

Yet there is another land that is far far far far far away from Hyrule known as Konoha. A land surronded by different countries. Instead of a triforce there's the Jinjuryiki, which are known as the "tailed demons" The more tails one demon has the more dangorous..

But there is a certain organization in this land who captures these jinjuryiki from their owners and plans using them for world domination. This group is called the Akatsuki organization. A group of eight S - criminals with their own dirty little secrets and pasts.. One of the members names is Deidara Iwa. He is the youngest yet one of the most powerful members in the akatsuki organization. Like a few of the other members of the organization Deidara is an artist who attacks with his explosive clay art he makes with the palms of his hands. And tomorrow is another typical day. As Deidara goes to sleep in his small room in the lairs cave.

_The next morning. Link wakes up to some unfamilier voices._

_" What happend? Did somebody come in and cut off all his hair?"_

_" ..."_

_" Hahahahaha. Serves him right."_

_" Aah! Senpai why did you cut off all your hair? You looked kind of better with it long.."_

_" Shut up bitches! I can't do rituals with all you assholes screaming to the top of your lungs!"_

Link then woke up finding many faces he's never seen before.

" Deidara! You finally woke up! What happend to your hair did you sleepwalk and chop it off in your sleep? Because it's really messy..." Kisame said with his arms crossed over his chest. " Yeah Deidara you must have had a bad dream.." Konan said. Link's expression turned more and more confused by the second.

"Where am I?" Link cried jumping out of the bed in the akatsuki lair. " What the hell are you talking about? Your in the akatsuki lair duur.." Hidan said. " Huh?" Link gasped in horror. " Of course it's you Senpai! Your still in your Pj's like Tobi is!" Tobi said pointing at Link's clothes. Link looked down at his figure finding he wasn't wearing the clothes he was wearing when he went to bed last night. " W-what is this? I can see my chest in this slutty shirt!" Link gasped in horror. " Hahahaha! Look even this weirdo thinks Deidara looks stupid with his chest showing." Hidan laughed. " Your chest is ALWAYS revealed you weirdo.." Kakazu said with a annoyed look.

" Wait who are you if your not Deidara?" Itachi asked as all the members stopped being chatterboxes and directed their attention to Itachi. " My name is Link... Do you guys know where Hyrule is?" Link asked the huge group.

" Hyrule...? Never heard of it."

" Hyrule? sounds like somebody high..."

" Is Hyrule full of magical ponies and rainbows?"

Link sighed in defeat. " So wait... If your not Deidara... Then where IS Deidara?" Konan asked scratching her chin.

Meanwhile in the land of Hyrule the princess Zelda skipped through the forest with a basket of fruit she picked from the garden which she was probably going to share with Link.. And also following Zelda was Link's partner in crime Navi, A blue fairy who helps _navigate _him.

" Man, Zelda why do you have to go through the trouble of sharing your fruit with _him_?" Navi asked flying around Zelda. " Oh come on Navi.. Don't be such a stick in the mud.. We've been friends since we were children.." Zelda said with a slight frown.

Zelda and Navi finally got to Link's house. It was like a treehouse except a lot bigger. Like a normal treehouse you had to get up there by ladder. " I'm gonna go wake Link up.. Since he's not that much of a morning person..." Navi said flying through the window in the door. " OK!" Zelda shouted from below. Several seconds passed until..

" AAAAH!"

" Navi! What's wrong?" Zelda shouted putting the basket of fruit on the ground and making her way up the ladder.

" P-princess Zelda... You have to see this!"

Zelda finally got to the door and slammed it open. " Navi what's wrong...?" Zelda whispered attempting not to wake up Link. " Somethings wrong with Link... I have no clue what happend but his hair got _longer_..." Navi said going back to Zelda.

" Longer...?"

" Yeah... More like a _lot _longer.." Navi said directing Zelda to the bed across the room. Zelda walked to the edge of the bed. It was too dark to see too much. So she had nothing else to do but to move her hand across the surface of the sheets. " Your right Navi... " Zelda said with wider eyes. Zelda took a bottle of oil out of her bag and poured it into a lantern on the shelf and put it on the shelf next to links bed and lit the lantern lighting up that section of the room.

Zelda's eyes widened in shock not only did "link's" hair got longer, but it looks like he also got a little older by a few years. " What happend to him?" Navi cried flying around the room. " I have no clue..." Zelda said scratching her chin. That's when the boy in the beds eyes started to open up " Navi... Hiiide.." Zelda whispered as she crouched down with Navi following her orders.

" Ugh... What happend, hm..." The boy said sitting up. _" _ _Man not only did his hair and age change but also his __**voice **__changed.." _Zelda thought with an annoyed look. " Hey this isn't my room..." The boy said with a confused look. " Imposter!" Zelda cried jumping in to air and aiming one of her fire attacks at the boy. " Woah what the hell lady..I don't even know who you are, hm.."

" Who are you and where is Link?"

" Link...? That's a weird ass name.. I have no clue who your talking about.."

" Ok then if your not Link then who are you..?"

" My names Deidara captain nimrod.."

" Deidara...? That's an even WEIRDER name..."

" Who are you people...? And- OH MY GOD WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL HAPPEND TO MY CLOTHES?" Deidara squealed finding himself wearing silk pants and nothing from the waist up. " Yup that's not Link alright..." Zelda thought with a blank expression.

" My names Zelda... I'm the ruler of this kingdom.. Tell me... Are you a follower of Ganondorf...?" Zelda asked with a slight frown. " I have no absolute clue... I'm not from this world I take it... Where I'm from we're not ruled by princesses in richy kingdoms.." Deidara said slumping his head on his knees. " Huh...? Then who are you ruled by..?" Zelda asked tilting her head.

" Kages..."

" Wha...?"

" It's a LONG story.."


End file.
